


【曹潔】L’ascenseur

by yunnnn020



Category: X1 (Korea Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-07
Updated: 2019-10-07
Packaged: 2020-11-26 22:50:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20938058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yunnnn020/pseuds/yunnnn020
Summary: *很短*OOC注意*辦公室戀愛*在電梯裡玩





	【曹潔】L’ascenseur

**Author's Note:**

> *很短  
*OOC注意  
*辦公室戀愛  
*在電梯裡玩

⠀

⠀  
⠀  
⠀  
執行長專用的電梯一般來說並不會有人員搭乘，曹承衍是如此和他說的，所以稀裏糊塗的被拉進電梯內了。  
⠀  
⠀  
因為前陣子的大項目加班了好幾天，本就許久未見，再加上男朋友過於靈活的接吻技術，李翰潔不一會就淪陷在對方為他設好的溫柔陷阱中。電梯後面是透明玻璃做的，秋日的陽光雖然比起夏日來的更暗，卻依舊能讓背著光的人像是在發亮似的，總之他總說李翰潔是天使，卻又常常讓他於床上墮落，曹承衍思考的途中也不忘再給人印上記號，也許這樣是病了，但他總是想要看對方因為快感而失去理智的表情。  
⠀  
⠀  
——那樣一定很美。  
⠀  
⠀  
公司忙碌一但忙碌起來，是連同居的情侶一天都可能碰不到面的程度，放鬆過後的疲勞感不足以將積累起來的慾望抵擋，反而像是洩洪似的，加速引火上身，他們幾乎沒有如此急躁過。  
⠀  
⠀  
電梯下降的失重感將他拉回現實，李翰潔就正對著側邊的大鏡子，睜開眼就看到這般畫面是有點羞恥，加上不知道何時會打開的電梯門，他根本無法專心在正事上，然後肩膀上傳來的刺痛感又不小心讓他漏了一句驚叫，曹承衍像是不滿他分心似的咬了一下，達到喚回注意的目的後又附帶色意的輕舔，不緊不慢地放輕力道，安撫完那道痕跡後又直起腰移動往對方脖子去，敏感的人顫抖著不敢叫出聲，紅紅熱熱的耳朵被溫溫的舌尖觸碰好像引燃了什麼。  
⠀  
⠀  
半解的襯衫和過於合身的西裝褲搭配起來比平時性感，曹承衍退了一步看，手指撫上李翰潔胸前的果實感嘆：「幾天不見，是不是又長大了一些？」對方輕啟唇沒有回答。曹承衍每次看到戀人這個表情時總忍不住要親吻他，這次也不例外，粉紅的雙唇就算沒有時常管理也是晶瑩的很，兩顆兔牙也露在外面，很可愛，卻掩蓋不了戀人做愛時性感誘人的事實。  
⠀  
⠀  
看哪，墜落凡間的天使這不就在嚐過禁果後主動索求更多了嗎？曹承衍靠在鏡子上不為所動，同時盯著眼前正主動解開尺寸正好合身的西裝褲的戀人，對方見他毫無反應甚至揚起淺淺的笑，就好像知道在他做下一步動作之前自己一定會受不了似的，李翰潔故作笨拙的動作確實是讓曹承衍忍受不住、明明平時換衣服很快，在此刻卻連解開皮帶也摸老半天，他又踏上前，花不到十秒鐘就連內褲一起扯下來了。  
⠀  
⠀  
他把對方暫時放在電梯扶手上，用最快的速度除去多餘的遮蔽物，他總喜歡讓李翰潔先舔過自己腹上的槍，再清理另一把，今天大概做不到，不過口袋裡備好的東西能夠用另一種方式清槍，這樣也足夠了，以短暫的溫情時間來說的話，有些隨意的潤滑讓他在進入時花費不少時間，但讓快感來臨的速度加快，畢竟有時快感是構築在肉體的痛苦上的，曹承衍想，在看見對方緊皺的眉頭舒緩後緩緩將那人的臀部托起，更方便進入。  
⠀  
⠀  
上下反覆走了幾次的電梯終於在射精的幾秒後停下，樓層提示是停在曹承衍的辦公室，李翰潔抬頭看了一眼後推開對方，害怕等等秘書就會一如往常的在門自動打開後向曹承衍匯報一日行程，然後男人又湊近了一些，在略顯慌亂並且正要撿起散落襯衫的人說。  
⠀  
⠀  
「放心吧，我讓中控暫時關起來了，在完事之前就算有人按電梯也不會開門。」  
「什麼？所以他們一直看得到裡面嗎？」  
⠀


End file.
